Reason Is Powerless
by KebertXela
Summary: Sasuke has been living in a half-way home most of his life. Naruto's father calls for no mistakes from him or he is severely punished. When these to boys begin to live together, will love be able to blossom? YAOI NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! This is Asuka with a new story, inspired by something very special, so please enjoy!

WARNING: This story contains Yaoi, Boy on Boy, whatever! Don't like? Don't read. It also contains blood, angst, lanuage, and sex and slight pedophilia.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and all its awesomness. If I ever have enough money, I'll buy Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

-----------------------------------------------

**Reason Is Powerless**

Naruto gently nipped at his index finger's knuckle, something he did when he was nervous. It always been a bad habit, and his finger was always callased and the skin was broken, showing he was often nervous. Naruto's father rummaged through his room, going through his weekly inspection of Naruto's cleanliness. The blonde's parent moved his desk chair out, looking under his desk.

"What's this?" He announced, reaching to grab the crumbled plastic wrapping from behind the desk's right leg. Naruto swallowed, bringing a little of the skin he'd chewed off with it. He coughed, as it stuck in his throat. "You know you're not supposed to have food in here, Naruto! And with the foster kid arriving today, it's supposed to be extra clean!" Naruto hung his head in shame. Oh, why did he have to be so stupid? Yodaime turned his back on his son, taking the plastic with him. "You know what this means. In the Yard, now."

"Yes, Father." He said, squaring his shoulders, trying to act brave. He hated punishment. Naruto followed his father into the yard, his sneakers squishing against the wet, dewy grass. Yodaime looked at his son with a stern, unforgiving face. "Start running."

"How many laps, father?" Naruto said, his confidance deflating.

"Until I tell you to stop." And with his father's cruel verdict he was off. He was used to this, the the first few laps were easy. He pumped his arms and took his strides expertly, seeing as he was on the shool track team. But his father never said stop, and he kept running. His legs, burinng and his lungs straining to get the oxygen into his body. But Yodaime didn't say stop. So he kept running, his head light from the lack of oxygen, his muscles aching. He'd have to have been running for more than half an hour by now, and the emptiness of his stomach was getting painful. Finally he slipped in the muddy wet grass and fell, covering the front of his grey shirt with mud. He strained with his arms to lift himself up, but they gave out too, and he just lay there, huffing in the sent of his lawn.

"I...I..." Naruto began, not able to get more than a word out at a time.

"Okay, son you can stop." Yodaime said, smirking and turning into the house. "Maybe next time you won't break the rules. Now, hit the shower, the foster kid will be here in thirty minutes." Naruto grumbled as he brought himself to his feet, taking off his mud-caked shoes at the door before stepping inside, closing the glass door behind him.

---------

Sasuke sighed as the car pulled to a stop in front of a house. The house was your average new development type, one of those in a shiny new neighborhood with shiny, perfect people. One of those houses that never really felt like a home. One of those houses without a soul. The fresh white paint glowed too bright, the green shudders without a speck of dirt or chipping paint. The only signs of life on the residence was the worn-down parts in the perfect grass where people have tred on. Sasuke shrugged his messanger bag onto his shoulders. So, this was home?

"Well, go on Sasuke. Don't you want to meet your foster father? He has a son about your age. You two should get along great." The man in the front seat said, Adjusting his shiny glasses. Sasuke shrugged again.

"I don't know, Kabuto-sensei. And don't call me a "foster kid". I'm just need a place to stay." Kabuto frowned.

"Up until now you've been living in our half-way home, Sasuke." Sasuke opened the door, gathering his things. "And you know Mr.Uzumaki is going to call you his "foster child"."

"Hmn." Sasuke said, closing the door and standing momentarily as Kabuto pulled out of site. Sasuke looked down at his clothes: He'd but on a dress shirt and some black slacks to make himself look good enough, but didn't bother with his piercings. He was quite proud of his piercings: two rings in each lobe, one stud in each cartalege, one stud on his nose and a bar in his eyebrow. He tentivaly knocked on the door, and not a moment later he was brought face-to-face with Uzumaki Yodaime. He has soft features, but still looked stern, and by the build of his body he looked as if he'd been in the army for years. Yodaime gripped Sasuke's hand and shook it furiously.

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke. You're a little early! Hello, I'm Uzumaki Yodaime. You'll be sharing a room with my son, Naruto. Just make yourself at home. Dinner will be in about an hour. Six sharp, so be there on time." He said in a half-joking way, then turned to tend to whatever he was cooking in the kitchen. Sasuke looked around bewilderedly at his new home. It was amazingly clean, and beautifully decorated. Yodaime's wife must have had great taste before she passed away. Sasuke crept upstairs, for some reason afraid that his unclean feet would dirty the perfect house. He walked upstairs into another perfect hallway, now realising Yodaime had forgotten to tell him where his room was. Insted of calling down for him, he decided to explore the house. He opened the first door on his left: a weight room. Was this house some kind of boot camp for jocks? The approched the next room, a door on the right. The closer he got, the more aware he was of the hiss of water. He opened the door, only the be met with a burst of steam. Then his eyes crossed the room to the glass door of the shower. He gazed at the dripping wet, completely nude form that could only have been Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was gently letting the water run down his bronzed skin and lean musules, his wet blonde hair clinging to his neck. Sasuke stiffled a gasp as he blushed. He should leave. Afterall, he didn't even know Naruto. It was a major invation of privacy. It would be the right thing to do if he left, but he couldn't. His legs were locked in place. No matter how much his brain told him how wrong this was, his body was only interested in it's adolecent desires. Naruto turned of the water, and the faucet sqeaked. Sasuke gasped, and Naruto snaped his head around to be met with the onyx eyes of his bewildered intruder.

"What the hell-?" Naruto said, grabbing for his towel as he blushed. "Who are you?"

"I-I...was just...trying to find m-my room..." Sasuke studdered. Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh, I get it. You're Uchiha-san, aren't you?" Sasuke gaped, at a loss for words.

"...Call me Sasuke..." He was usually more smooth than this, but he couldn't seem to get more than words out. "Well, my-I mean _our_ room is the next door on the left, the one on the right is my father's." Sasuke simply nodded and rushed out of the room. Damnit! Not even five minutes into the house and he'd already screwed up!

Sasuke walked into his strange new room, which was, of course, as spotless as the rest of the house. How could these people stand to be so clean? Did they have a maid? Sasuke sighed, pulling out a white cardboard pack out of his pocket. Naruto walked in, this time fully clothed, and watched Sasuke light up a cigerette. "What are you doing? You can't smoke in here! You're underaged, and if my dad catches us..."

"He'll do what?" Sasuke said, exhaling a puff of smoke. He'd be damned if he had to give up his cigs. What's the worst Yodaime could do?

"When ever I break a rule, he makes me do army drills until I pass out. If he caught you, he might make you do them too - or worse - kick you out." Naruto said, worriedly glancing at the door. Sasuke grumbled, standing up and opening Naruto's door to let the smoke out, then dropped the cigerette on the lawn. "Hey- what if he finds that?!" Naruto said, again glancing at the door.

"Litterbugs." Sasuke said, slumping on the bed. Naruto straddled his desk chair and stared at Sasuke with big blue eyes. Sasuke smirked. "Enjoying the show?" Naruto's face went completely red.

"O-of course not! It's just...you're so wierd, you know that? Are you even a boy?" Sasuke laughed, taking off his dress shirt to reveal the black tank-top he was wearing, and threw it in Naruto's face.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I have a penis and everything." Naruto grumbled, throwing the shirt back at Sasuke.

"Then why were you staring at me in the shower, Teme?" He said, half-joking. Sasuke smirked once again, holding his shirt against his face and swooning.

"Oh, that? Well, I obviously couldn't resist your body, Naruto-Dobe!" Naruto cocked and eyebrow, his smile fading.

"Are you gay?" He asked tentively. He looked over Sasuke; his tight all-black clothing, his piercings, and his tenuous frame. Sasuke chuckled.

"Wow, you're quick." He said sarcasticly. "Most start calling me "fag" before they even know my name." Naruto sighed, getting up to put Sasuke's bags in his closet.

"You are _so_ not sharing a bed with me." He said, and Sasuke stood up. Naruto suddenly felt Sasuke's arms wrap around his torso, his hips resting on Naruto's backside. Naruto blushed, dropping Sasuke's bag.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said in a sultry manner. "Are you afraid I'm going to rape you?" He said, his voice ending in and upward inflection to sound cute. He leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear, his breath making Naruto shudder. "You know? _I just might_." He said, and with that Naruto pushed him self away from Sasuke's hold.

"Just stay away from me, Teme!!" He said, his embarassment obvious. Sasuke pretended to look hurt, and then smirked once again.

"Relax. I'm not the type of person who is attracted to big, dumb, jocks."

"I'm not a jock! And I'm not dumb!" Naruto retorted, obviously hurt.

"Then why do you have a weight room in your house?" Naruto sighed, sitting on his bed.

"My dad makes me work out. He might make you work out too, if he thinks you're too weak." He rubbed his temples. Sasuke sighed, sitting next to him. Naruto glanced over, his cheeks coloring once again, and then looked away. Sasuke cocked his eyebrow at this. Oh, yes. this would be very interesting...

----------------------------------------------

Huraah! End of Chapter one! Did you have fun? ONLY A WHOLE BUNCH! D

Reviews are love!!!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, unless you really, really believe ninjas a real...just kidding...

Now it's time for...

----------------------ASUKA ANSWERS!-----------------------------------

You Asked:

cluelessninja65

2008-01-13

ch 1, wow naruto's dad is harsh! has he ever physically abused naruto? i wonder how sasuke will adjust to that place? what happened to naruto's mom and sasuke's parents? i liked very much! please update soon!

Asuka Answers:

KebertXela

2007-03-14

Yes, Yondaime is very harsh. No, he has never struck Naruto, but he has forced him to do hard labor. Yondaime, in the story, expects Naruto to be perfect and wants no failure, because his wife was a perfectionist and turned him into one. This is why he offered to take Sasuke in, so he would look like a perfect father. Mind you, he did not adopt Sasuke, so they are not related by law or by blood. But Now that Kashina is dead, he kinda takes it over board with the perfectionism, and pushes Naruto to his limits. What happen to Sasuke's parents will be introduced in this chapter and taken into depth in later chapters. What happened to Naruto's mom will be releaved later as well, and it's a real twist! Can you guess? Anyway, thank you for reading, cluelessninja65!

You Asked:

The Yaoi Pimpette

2008-01-13

ch 1, Nice first chap! This seems like it is going to be a good fic! Naru's dad seems a little like a jerk. Oh and does he make Naru work out so he stays looking like a jock, or is it because he is a small person and he wants Naru to end up looking like a jock? Well anyway I can't wait to read the next chap! Please updated super soon, and thanks for putting this up in the first place. 

Asuka Answers:

Ah, another Yondaime-is-a-jerk comment. Not that I mind them at all . Your question will be...

ANSWERED IN THIS CHAPTER!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONWARD, HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Will you still see me,**

**when i'm down and out? **

**Still carving your name in the sand,**

**guided by lover's hand,**

**and my tears harden in the grains.**

Awkward scilences always bothered Naruto. They happend frequently between him and Yondaime, but Naruto never seemed to get used to them, which included tonight. Sasuke sat at the table, gingerly picking at the food that had been presented to him. Naruto chewed on the thick slap of roast that his father had put on his plate - and was expecting him to burn off later - while all Sasuke had eaten was his potatoes. Yondaime was the first to speak.

"So, Uchiha-san...how did you end up in that orphanage?" Yondaime asked, swallowing his own meat. Sasuke glanced up and said.

"They didn't die, if that's what you mean. They disowned me." Yondaime uncomfortably cleared his throat. Naruto stopped chewing on his food and looked at Sasuke. No emotion. Like it didn't even matter that his parents cast him out like garbage. Wasn't it painful at all for him? Naruto looked down at his food, and swallowed, deciding to change the subject.

"Sasuke-san, why aren't you eating? It's good, I swear." He said, trying to muster a grin. Sauske glanced at the blonde's goofy smile and looked back towards his plate.

"I'm a vegitarian. I don't eat meat." he huffed. Naruto looked over at his father, who was, as expected, going to say something. Yondaime laughed hartily, as if it was a big joke. 

"No wonder you're so skinny, Uchiha-san. The body needs meat, or it won't build muscles. That's why I make sure Naruto gets plenty o' meat and does his routine work outs. He's a slacker, though. That's why he's almost as thin as you are!" Yondaime laughed again. Sasuke glared.

"Meat dosen't make muscles, Uzamaki-sama. Protein does. And you can get protein from things other than meat." Yondaime gave him an odd look, as if he didn't know whether to get angry or not. Sasuke grumbled something about Naruto as well, but it was too low to understand. Sasuke stood. "Can I be excused?" He said, not waiting for an answer as he tromped upstairs. Yondaime stabbed his fork into his meat and ripped it into his mouth with his teeth. Naruto quickly finished his meal and followed his roommate upstairs.

When he walked in, Sasuke was sitting on his bed, next to the window, a cigerette hanging from his lip. Naruto didn't even bother to ask him to put it out. At least he had opened the window. He sat down next to Sasuke, and Sasuke didn't even glance at him.

"Listen..." Naruto said. Sasuke took his cigerette out of his mouth and turned himself to look at him. Sasuke's deep black eyes were laced with pain, and it was obvious he'd been crying. A tear still lingered on his cheek. Naruto felt sympathy for him, as saddness formed in his gut. Naruto cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. "...Back there, when you were mumbling...what did you say?" Sasuke took a drag off his cigerette and smirked.

"I said that you were only thin because you were tall, and blessed with lean muscles insted of bulky ones like your father." Naruto felt himself blush. He didn't know why Sasuke would want to stick up for him. Sasuke shook his head, another tear flowing down his face. "Ya' know, my father was like him. Life's a bitch, huh?" Naruto felt his heart go out to Sasuke. Poor thing...

"You'll be okay. I'm here, too." Naruto said, gently wiping a tear from the smaller boy's face. Sasuke smiled at the kind gesture. 

"Thanks.'' He mumbled, still unsure of what to make of Naruto's sudden kindness. He may be an idiot, but he's a kind idiot. And cute, too...

Naruto took the cigerette from Sasuke's lips and looked at it amusedly. 

"Why do you smoke these things? Are they any good?" he asked. Sasuke smiled.

"Why don't you find out?" Naruto looked down at the roll of burning tabacco and shrugged, bringing it to his lips and inhaling deeply. He immedeitly started hacking, handing Sasuke back the cigerette between violent coughs. Sasuke laughed, once again dropping it out the window. Naruto bit his lip, but didn't say much of anything. Sasuke sighed.

"I started smoking at some point. I don't even remember, I must have picked it up back in the old days, and decided I liked it an kept doing it. I became pretty much addicted to it, much to the displeasure of my father." Sasuke huffed.

"You're father?" Naruto asked.

--------------------------------

_"Sasuke, I've told you before never to be late past curfew. Now you come back smelling like cheap cologne. What? Are you stealing from general stores for cheap bottles of sented water? Or maybe you were with that Gaara kid?" Sasuke's father bellowed, shadowing his small-framed son, who refused to look him in the eyes. He cringed at the mention of Gaara, because he knew where this would lead. "What's even worse is you come back looking like a...a slut! Is that women's eyeliner? Fishnets? I told you to stop hanging out with that Sabakuno Gaara, and now he's turned you into a regular faggot!" Sasuke glared, steping forward threateningly._

_"It's not his fault that you failed to notice that I AM GAY! I don't like vagina! But it's not like you ever notice anytihng about me, anyway! You're too preocupied with Nii-san! And Gaara didn't TURN me gay! I was like that from the begining! And you can't stop me from seeing him! Hell, I might even go out right now and bang him just to piss you off! Huh? Sound slutty enough now? Not like you'd care if I was a virgin or not!" Sasuke didn't get farther than that. His father slapped the taste out of his mouth, causing him to fall backwards, and blood dripped through his fingers as he tried to cover his lips. He walked over and yanked Sasuke up by his hair. Sasuke howled, clawing like a wild animal at his father's fist._

_"Little skank. Why can't you be like Itachi?" He hissed in Sasuke's ear, then tossing him back like a rag doll._

_"I'm not a-"_

_"Just shut up. We were perfectly happy before you came along. Now look at all the trouble you've caused. Who do you think we're doing this for? We don't want you. We don't need you. You should have never been born."_

_­_----------------------------------

The sky was bright as the sun rose. It shone down over every blade of dewy grass and every flower, whose petals opened as if to greet the new day brought by the sun. It's golden rays, like tiny fingers, slipped through the glass windows of Uzumaki Naruto's room and pried at his eyes, carressed his cheek, bekoning him to wake and join it on this peaceful day.

That peace would not last.

Naruto slowly awoke, but did not open his eyes. He hissed at the sun's welcome, and tuned in his sheets. He never remembered them being so warm before. He culddled into them. He felt his legs brush against something soft and smooth, his cheek warmed by the same touch. He opened his eyes to find he was cuddling into Sasuke's neck, their legs entwined. Naruto paniced, jumping up and hitting his head on Sasuke's chin in the process. 

"Ouch! What the fuck?" Sasuke cursed, rubbing his chin as he looked at the very bewildered Naruto.

"We...we were all..._cuddled up_ together!" Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him as if annoyed.

"Is that all? Hm, no wonder I was enjoying such a deep, warm sleep until _someone_ woke me up!" Sasuke, said turning over to go back to sleep.

"You...you didn't do anything to me, did you?" Sasuke sprang up and glared at him.

"As if! We just feel asleep, ok? It was nothing! Grow up. Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I'm rapist." He said, getting out of bed and making his way toward the bathroom. Sasuke cell phone began to ring on the desk.

"Are you gonna get that?" Naruto asked.

"Naw, just leave it. I haven't bothered to answer it for days." Sasuke said, shuting the door behind him. Naruto rubbed his eyes as Sasuke's phone continued to play bubbly techno music. Naruto grumbled. What an annoying ring tone. Must match the person calling this early. Why haven't they hung up yet? It's obvious Sasuke isn't going to answer. Naruto got up and streached, rasing his arms above his head and yawning. The techno music rung on. Naruto decided he was sick of the music, and walked over to Sasuke phone to answer it and was planning give whoever was on the other side an earful. Just as he had his fingers on the phone, the music sudden stoped, and the phone announced that Sasuke had missed a call. Then it flickered to the main screen, which said he had _twenty-seven_ missed calls. Geez, you'd think a guy would pick up the phone every once and a while!

The water in the shower hissed, and Naruto realised Sasuke must be taking a shower. Naruto himself was a nighttime shower person, and wouldn't take a shower until later. Naruto pulled open his dresser, ruffling through his clothes. He was pulling out a pair of jeans when he heard a _clunk_ come from within his dresser drawer. He reached in and felt something cold and smooth on his hands, like metal. He picked it up and smiled. This was his most prised posession, the only thing he loved that he kept hidden from his father. He pulled the small camcorder from his dresser, and ran his fingers over the front panel. He opened it, and it clicked on. Then he remembered this hiss of the shower...

She walked across, the street, checking her phone so busily she almost missed the address she was looking for. She stopped in front of a house, and frowed. It was almost too perfect. She kicked her boots at it. The boots were leather, and went all the way to her knees, which then showed striped tights. She wore a black, belted corset dress with pink pettycoats underneath, making her look like a gothic ballerina. She squeezed a leather-clad fist, avoiding her lond fingernails which were painted black. Summoning her courage, she walked up to the front door and knocked loudly. After waiting for a few minute, a man answered the door. He was tall, with bulky muscles, but blonde hair and soft blue eyes. He blinked at her a few times, then said,

"Who are you?" She smiled.

"I'm looking for Uchiha Sasuke. My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

----------------------------------

Asuka: Wow! What a miserbly short chapter. And ohhh, a cliffhager! What could Sakura be doing here? And what's with Naurto and the camera? WE SHALL FIND OUT!

P.s. - If you're having a hard time picturing Sakura as a goth, think of Misa from Deathnote, only with pink hair. And If you don't know what death note is, Asuka says you phail. P-H-A-I-L. Big time. So never read this again, ever. :P Just kidding!...or am I?


	3. Chapter 3

Asuka: Wowwie! I got a lot of reviews when I posted the second chapter, and it made me vury happy! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. But I do own an orange jumpsuit.

Now it's time for...

--ASUKA ANSWERS!--

Asuka: looks like the same people asking different questions!

YOU ASKED:

cluelessninja65

2008-03-18

ch 2, wow sakura sounds awesome!! is this a sakura bashing fic? kind of hard to tell. jeez sasuke's father sounds charming. note the sarcasm. please update soon!!

ASUKA ANSWERS:

Yes, I suppose Sakura does sound pretty awesome if I do say so myself. ( I am SO NOT gloating...) Is this a Sakura-bashing fic? I dunno, I've never really liked Sakura all that much. (Except when she punched Sai for talking shit about Sasuke...YOU GO, GIRL!) But I hate Ino even more, so I guess if I had to choose, I'd choose Sakura. But anyway, you'll see how I portray her in this next chapter and decide for yourself ;D

YOU ASKED:

The Yaoi Pimpette

2008-03-18

ch 2, Gosh and I thought Naru's dad was bad! Sasuke's dad takes the damn cake! What kind of awful person disowns their kid after beating them, poor S'uke! TT So was S'uke dating Gaara or they were just really close friends? How come when he got kicked out he didn't just go live with him? Well can't wait for the next chap! Please update again soon! XD

ASUKA ANSWERS:

Mr. Uchiha wasn't disowning Sasuke in that scene (you can't legally just tell your kid to get out), but he was getting his point across. Not that it was a good point. I took a lot from that scene becasue of my experiances with my mother. Luckly, the papers are passing through and I'm soon to be living with my dad. Anywho, Sasuke was dating Gaara, yes. Has he slept with him? You'll find out ;D. Now that Sakura has been introduced, a lot more of Sasuke's past will be uncovered, because she was a part of his past. Along with a little of Naruto's as well. So Onward, hooooo!!

--

**Love may come,**

**and the Chaos it brings,**

**Binds and Restrains,**

**Like a Steed and it's reins**

Naruto smiled. His secret passion: photography. His father had never condoned it, but he'd always loved to take pictures. He'd never felt that sports and body building were ways of expressing himself, so this is what truly held his interest. Naruto crept toward his bathroom door, hold the camera in one had and chewing on the knuckle of another. He didn't know exactly why he was doing this. For the thrill? Or maybe revenge? He silently opened the door, creeping it open little by little, until he could just squeeze himself in. He steam was warm, making him sweat even more than he already was. He crept by the sink, past the toilet, and right next to the shower curtain. This was it, he thought. He took out his camera, ready to shoot. He softly pulled back the curtain, aiming right at a very naked Sasuke.

_"No one stares at me naked and gets away with it, Teme."_

_Click_

"I-It's a little early, don't you think, Haruno-san?" Yondaime said, as Sakura followed, silently obeserving her surroundings. Ugh, even the inside was horribly clean. What did these people do all day, take a magnifing glass to make sure the house was spotless- _literally_? Sakura smirked a bittersweet smirk and crossed her arms.

"It dosen't matter how early it is. I need to see Sasuke - it's _urgent_." Yondaime was never one to hit a lady, but this girl really made him want to take a swing at her. She tapped her foot expectingly, waiting for an answer.

"His room is upstairs, with my son, Naru-"

"You mean you left him up their, all alone, with another boy?"

"Well...y-ya! Wh-what are you saying?" Yondaime said, taken by surprise. Sakura grumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Nevermind. I'll just find them on my own." Sakura said, turning on her heal and heading upstairs, leaving a very confused Yondaime to stand banlky in her wake of womanly rage.

Naruto dashed out of the bathroom, breating hard, smiling. That was so cool! He never felt so alive, and he even got away with it! Naruto smiled as he turned on the camera again, looking at the saved pictures. He gasped as he came face-to-face with the picture he had taken. Sasuke's skin was so pale, like a china doll. It was wet and gleaming, soapy water runing off his back, his dark hair clinging to his neck as he faced the jets of water. It wasn't long before Naruto noticed the ache in his pants. Naruto gasped, touching himself lightly just to prove he wasn't mistaken. His eyes widened as a shock of pleasure ran through his body. Naruto turned off the camera and locked it in his desk, frantic. Oh, god, He thought, why am I so hard? No no no no no... He looked around for a moment, not sure what to do. Then he heard the shower turn off, and the only thing he thought to do was to sit down and lean forward to cover himself. Sasuke walked out, a towel wrapped around him. His cheeks pink from the warm water.

"Heyy 'der, Naruto," Sasuke smiled, in a fake accent, "'Ya know where ma' bag o' clothes are, do ya'?" Naruto slowly nodded, looking terrified. He slowly stood, hoping to God that Sasuke wouldn't see his tent. He walked over to the closet, taking the bag by it's top. But the bag was open, and it tumbled out of his hands, leaving Naruto holding nothing but a pair of Sasuke's underwear. He looked back to see Sasuke drying his hair with the towel, completely unashamed of his nudity. Naruto almost fell backwards, opting to look at the clothes scattered on the ground rather than Sasuke's naked body. It was no doubt he had a boner, and it seemed Sasuke had either noticed and not cared, noticed and was putting on a show, or not noticed at all. Sasuke held the towel in one hand and held out the other. "I think I'll be needing those now." Sasuke said. Then the door crashed open.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Came from both Naruto and Sakura's mouths. Sasuke covered himself, blushing like mad.

"S-Saukra-chan!? What are you doing here?" Sasuke stammered, quickly putting on his underwear.

"What am I doing here? You would have know if you'd pick you your phone every once and a while! And now I walk in on you naked, with a boy holding your underwear! AND HE HAS A HARD-ON!" Naruto quickly covered himself as Sasuke glanced at him, and then decided getting Sakura out of the house was more important. Naruto blushed, oh god, did he see?

"...S-Sasuke-san, w-who is this?" Naruto said, bewildered.

"...s-she's..." Sasuke gaped, still apalled that Sakura had shown up at his house and he couldn't find the words. Sakura decided she'd finish for him.

"Oh, my name is Haruno Sakura. And I'm Sasuke's _girlfriend_." Sakura stated proudly, putting her hands on her hips defiantly. Naruto felt a twinge of pain in his heart. But wasn't Sasuke gay? Naruto shook himself. Why should he care? Is Sasuke was straight, that made it better...right?

"No, she's not! She's an annoying girl that came to the half-way home when her mom was working there!" Sasuke said, his hands on his hips giving her insult back to her just a saucily. Sakura bit her lip and scowled.

"Why did you leave, Sasuke? For this dump?" Sakura said, waving her hands at the spotless room before them.

"Sakura-bozu," Sasuke said, growling at her, "you're acting like a spoiled brat. I don't belong to you and you have no right insulting my friends. Now stop being a bitch, and get out." Sasuke said, and Sakura burst into tears. Sasuke rolled his eyes. She always did this when Sasuke was anything other than nice to her. She ran downstairs, and Sasuke heard her slam the front door, Yondaime franticly trying to ask what was going on. Sasuke sighed, turning his attention to Naruto, who was still visably shaken. Sasuke sat down behind Naruto on his bed, gently rubbing his shoulders. Naruto pulled away a little, but sighed and let Sasuke continue. "Are you ok, Naruto? Sakura...she was just over reacting." Sasuke said, his voice was soft and tender. Naruto could smell the shampoo Sasuke used and he sighed again, relaxing his shoulders further. Sasuke gently let Naruto rest on his naked chest, Naruto's soft hair tickling him slightly. Sasuke's breath gently trailed behind Naruto's ear, making him shiver. Naruto felt the blood rushing back the his still semi-erect cock. No, not again. Why am I getting so hard? Maybe it was Sakura. Yeah, her...

"...If...if Haruno-san is your girlfriend...then, aren't you straight?" Naruto asked, a little nervous.

"No, no." Sasuke said, noticing Naruto's growing erection. "She just has a big crush on me. But I'm sure that I like cock..." Sauske said, letting his hand trail down to Naruto's thigh. Naruto stiffled a gasp, as Sasuke rubbed his inner thigh, each time growing closer and closer to his erection. Naruto felt the blood pumping into his member, filling it, making him harder. Sasuke's hands were so soft, and he smelt so good...

"...Um..." Naruto said, feeling scared and nervous, "Sasuke, I...I..." Sasuke smirked, gently kissing Naruto's neck. Naruto felt himself shaking.

"It's okay," Sasuke whispered, kissing the flesh available to him, leting his hand squeeze Naruto's hard-on through his pants. Naruto flinched, bitting his lips. Naruto felt the familiar heat inside his stomach, his breathing heavy. Why did he long for Sasuke to touch him? Naruto sighed. Maybe I'm just desparate for a girl to touch me. And Sasuke kinda looks like a girl...

Sasuke slipped his hand past Naruto's waistband, gently freeing Naruto's cock. Naruto groaned as Sasuke stroked him, still kissing his neck.

"Ah!" Naruto cried out gently, his body begging, his hips thrusting but his mind screaming, _"No, no, no! This is wrong! This is wrong!"_ Naruto was suddenly struck with the severity of the situation. He was letting a _boy_ masterbate him! "Sasuke...! I...!" Naruto studdered, feeling Sasuke's hard prick poking his back.

"It's okay, Naruto..." Sasuke whispered again.

"No! No, it's not o-okay! This is wrong! Let me go! I'm not gay! I'm not gay!" He said, wretching himself away from Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at him, startled. His hands still where Naruto should be and his eyes filled with confusion and rejection.

"B-but..." Sasuke said, trying to hide his tears. "...I thought you liked it." Naruto snarled, blushing.

"No! It's wrong! I can't let a boy touch me!" Naruto said, shaking. Sasuke stood, hissing quietly at his deftaling erection. "It can't do this...I'm already a dissapointment to my father...what if he walked in and found you _touching_ me? Or worse? I like girls, Sasuke. I don't want to be gay."

"B-but maybe you're bisexual. Did you ever think of that? I mean, you obviously liked it when I touched you..."

"You're just trying to make me gay! I never liked it because it was you, I liked it because it was _something_! I don't know about you, but I've never had sex before! and you're the first one to touch me like that! I'm not just gonna give it up!" Sasuke growled, starting to cry.

"What are you trying to say?! That i'm a slut? Is that what you think, all gays are sluts? You fucking biggot!" Naruto turned, almost ready to punch Sasuke when he saw that Sasuke was crying. His long eyelashes were wet with tears as they ran down his face. Sasuke tried to hide himself, and Naruto held onto his arm with a firm grip. Sasuke was still trying to hide his face with his other hand.

"Look at me, Sasuke." Naruto said, pulling Sasuke closer, his voice a bit softer. "I didn't mean to make you cry." Naruto tried to pull Sasuke into his arms, Sasuke hissed and tried to push away, but Naruto was too strong.

"No! No, let go of me! I'm not some gay slut! I'm just...just..." Sasuke's voice whined down, giving up and letting himself be taken into Naruto's warm arms. He cried into his shirt, sobbing. "...I'm just so lonely. All my friends are gone...and...and..." Naruto hushed Sasuke, gently stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry. I led you on, and let myself be weak. You're not a slut, I know that. It's okay, i'm your friend...I'm here for you..."

--

_"I'm here for you, Sasuke." Gaara said, holding Sasuke's hand, gently. "It's okay that you're gay." Sasuke sobbed._

_"I...I never liked girls. B-but...I'm scared to like boys. What if no one likes me? There aren't too many gay boys in this town..." Gaara smiled, wiping Sasuke's tears._

_"Oh, there is. And I know someone likes you, Sasuke." Sasuke sniffled, looking up into Gaara's big green eyes._

_"R-really?" Sasuke said, smiling a little. Gaara took the raven's chin._

_"Oh, yes." He said, bringing his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke blushed. This was his first kiss. "I love you, Sasu-kun. I always have, and I always will. I'm here for you..."_

--

"...I'm here for you, Sasuke." Naruto said again, and Sasuke sniffled. Sasuke felt himself seized with the urge to kiss Naruto, but denied it.

"...thank you, Naruto..." Naruto smiled.

"For what?"

--

_"...for saving me..."_

--

--

Asuka: oh, my! What a dreadfully short chapter! But HEY! A nice lime scene for you there. And some stuffs about Sasuke's past with Gaara are being brought up. HORRAH!

"Sakura-bozu" : The suffix "bozu" means "kid" or "squirt" or something along the lines of that. By using this, Sasuke is pointing out that Sakura is acting like a child.


	4. Chapter 4

Asuka: Thankew thankew thankew for the reviews. I love them.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, but you can for only twelve payments of 19.99! JUST KIDDING :D

And also, I do not own FreezePop's "Do you like boys?" I just love that song :D

Now it's time for...

--ASUKA ANSWERS!--

Asuka: Oh, many questions...

The Yaoi Pimpette

2008-04-12

ch 3, This chap was really good! XD I don't get why you said it was short, it didn't seem short to me. There were a couple of parts where I really wanted to punch Sakura. (Man I don't like that girl) I feel a little sorry for Sasuke he really does seem lonley. Maybe he could get Naru to take him to visit his old friends or somthing? While I hope Naru gets over the not wanting to let his father down thing. Thanks for updating! I can't wait to read more!

ASUKA ANSWERS:

Punch away. But not at me, at Sakura-bozu. And Sasuke's only friends were Neji and Gaara, but they probably would not like Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke's relationship is very bittersweet, at least for now. Sasuke and Naruto still get easily annoyed and angry with each other, so you can tell they are not ready to really call themselves "friends". At least not publicly.

yamisxn

2008-04-12

ch 3, Great chapter! I can't wait to read the next chapter! I wonder what happened to Gaara. I wonder if he's dead, or they had some kind of falling out... I don't care if he's Sasuke's friend or if he wants to be more, but I hope Sasuke sticks with Naruto(even though they aren't together yet!). I hope the next chapter comes out soon!! I'm surprised Naruto's dad didn't comes up after Sakura ran off...

ASUKA ANSWERS:

I guess you could say that they had sort of a "falling out", but that will be reveiled later in the chapter. And I hope Sasuke chooses Naruto, too :D. And if you remember, Yondaime was still shocked in Sakura's "wake of womanly rage." (Pfft, he was more likely inspecting the carpet after she left. You're such a neat freak, Yondaime!)

cluelessninja65

2008-04-13

ch 3, i like what's going on here! we have the possible relationship between naruto and sasuke out in the open, even if it's denied, but now we have a strong friendship going on too! hmm sakura's not too bad, how is she a part of naruto's past? she's just like in the manga! please update soon!

ASUKA ANSWERS:

No, Sakura-bozu (I think I'll start calling her that) is not apart of Naruto's past at all. She's just annoying. She and Sasuke really haven't been affiliated that long, either. Only a couple of months, but their relationship is like it was in the earlier manga. It will probably stay that way: he doesn't like her much.

** Reason is powerless  
Or so, as they say,  
By lover's hand will you guide me away.**

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, gently nudging the boy. Sasuke had fallen asleep on Naruto's desk, his eyes still visably swollen from the crying. Yondaime had asked all about Sakura and Sasuke got him to leave quickly, answering in short, simple sentences, if not single words, and leaving no room for argument. Naruto still felt a deep empathy for Sasuke, still being gentle as not too upset him. Or arouse him. Naruto felt an unfamiliar ache in his stomach, and quickly forced it down. Sasuke had cried and told Naruto how lonely he was. How abandoned he felt. Naruto could understand that, after his family disowned him. But didn't he still have any friends that he could visit? Someone who understood him? Naruto felt as if he could not provide the comfort Sasuke needed. It made his heart ache. "Sasuke, are you okay now? Maybe you should call your friends?" Naruto sighed, assuming Sasuke was asleep. But as he was begining to leave, Sasuke said sourly

"My friends are dead to me."

--

_"Sasu" Gaara purred, kissing Sasuke's cheeks and jaw, trailing little signs of affection. Sasuke giggled, teasingly pushing Gaara away. Neji stood silent, in utter confusion. Sure, Gaara flirted with Sasuke all the time, but never like this! Gaara looked at the bewildered Neji over his shoulder and smirked._

_"I bet you're wondering why be and Sasu-kun are getting so lovey-dovey." He said. Neji simply nodded, always being a very smart, strong, but quite boy. "Well, yesterday me and Sasuke began dating." Neji's eyes widened, looking around the hallway before opening his mouth._

_"Sasuke-kun is finally out of the closet, huh?" Neji smirked. Sasuke mumbled someting under the caress of Gaara's lips, being utterly taken over. Gaara gently slid his hand onto Sasuke's butt, giving it a little squeeze. Sasuke gasped, pushing away from Gaara._

_"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Gaara said._

_"I...I'm not like that. I know it was just a grope, but...I...I want you to know I'm not gonna just give up myself to you." Sasuke said, blushing. Gaara smiled._

_"I know, Sasuke. We'll have sex together...when you're ready..."_

_Gaara gave Sasuke a bittersweet smile and turned to talk with the usually quiet Neji. People would gawk at the emo boys, but they just ignored them. Now Sasuke felt like he was being ignored. Gaara, why are you looking at me like that...?_

--

Sasuke fell asleep in class four times the next day. He got called a faggot six times, and only raised his hand once. The whole day felt surreal, like it wasn't Sasuke doing these things, but a character in his books. It was one of these books he was burried in when his cell phone rang that afternoon. The techno music hummed.

_I once had a lover _

_who said that he could not love just one girl._

_But he could. Not love. At all._

_And now you're saying that you're not sure_

_If you want him or me_

_So I guess I must choose for you_

_Tell me, Baby, do you like boys?_

_Or do you prefer us sweet little girls?_

_I want to know, love._

_Do you like boys?_

Sasuke groaned, turning over and ignoring the ringing. It was probably Sakura again, and he did not feel like dealing with her. The whole day felt like it had an ominous cloud hanging over. He felt like something was coming, in the pit of his stomach. Something painful. Naruto walked in the room, toweling off from a work out.

"Why don't you ever answer that damn thing? It's annoying." Naruto said, inspecting a book that Sasuke had placed on his desk.

"Why bother? It's never anyone I want to talk to. People I know...well, people I used to know." Naruto picked up the phone to look at the caller ID. "Lemme guess," Sasuke said, rolling over and leaning on his hand, "It says 'Sakura-bozu'?"

"No..." Naruto said, perplexed. "It's an unknown caller." Sasuke huffed.

"Probably Sakura calling from the home. Just ignore it." Naruto nodded, stripping off his shirt. Sasuke felt his face get warm, his cheeks turning red. _"Well..."_ Sasuke thought, seeing the blonde take off everything but his underwear. _"...I can't say I don't think he's absolutely sexy...even if he's an idiot..."_ Sasuke shook himself, wretching his eyes away from Naruto's body. What was he thinking...? Naruto was his friend! Naruto got dressed, and suddenly Sasuke was struck with an idea. "Hey, Naruto...? Are there any good night clubs around here?" Naruto blinked.

"Night clubs? Aren't they dangerous for a sixteen year old?" Naruto asked, buttoning up a plaid shirt. Sasuke chuckled.

"Maybe if I didn't know what I was doing. On the otherside of town they have lots of night clubs, me and my friends used to go dancing in them all the time. Nothing bad ever happened to us. No date rape drugs or bad touches...well, _unwanted_ bad touches." Sasuke smirked, Naruto shuddered.

"Well, there's a club called 'The Thirsty Moon'. If you want to go there, I guess I can't stop you..."

"I just want to know what I can do for fun around here." Sasuke said, standing up. "You could come if you want, Naruto. It's really fun." Naruto huffed.

"There are better things to do." Naruto said, puling a piece of paper from his pocket. Sasuke crept up behind him.

"Liiiiikkkkkke-THIS?!" Sasuke said, jumping on his back and wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto let out a yelp as he fell forward. He hit the floor laughing, turning on Sasuke to hold his hands behind his head. He began to tickle Sasuke's sides and Sasuke sqeauled in delight, laughing uncontrolably. Sasuke kicked at his captor, but Naruto held tight.

"P-please...! Stop!" Sasuke said, "I'm gonna pee myself!" Now, Naruto had always played with younger kids in the playgrounds, because he had no siblings. They would have play fights and scraps all the time. He didn't know that the rules were different with close friends. Especially gay ones. So Naruto leaned down and bit Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke couldn't help but moan a little, then tried to cover it up by telling Naruto that it hurt and he was such an ass. Naruto only bit down harder. Sasuke bit his lip, his body stiffening. Naruto lifted his head and looked at Sasuke, seeing the blush across his face. Naruto shifted his body weight to another hand, causing him to become aware of Sasuke's erection.

"S-Sauke...?" Naruto said softly, trying not to alarm him.

"Yeah?" Sasuke whimpered. He was certain Naruto was going to freak out.

"A-are you..._enjoying_ this?"

Sasuke whimpered, biting his lip. He nodded slowly.

"I didn't mean to...it's just, you bit me and then I realised how...sexual this situation was. I never wanted it to be like that. I was just playing - honest. I wasn't trying anything..." Sasuke began to tear up. Naruto sighed.

"Now, don't start crying again. I understand. I just used to get into little play fights like this all the time. I just reverted back to the rules of the playground. I never ment anything by it...I'm sorry if I turned you on." Naruto said. Sasuke forced himself to smile, but was really being torn up inside. How could he say it ment nothing...? Just when he though they were getting closer! Naruto rolled off of Sasuke, grinding their hips in the process, causing Sasuke to hiss. Naruto blushed. " 'm sorry..." he said quitely, standing up and leaving Sasuke all alone in his room. Goddamnit, why did he have to be so attracted to Naruto? Why couldn't he stop thinking about him?

_Bee-Boop_

His phone chimed, telling him he had messages he needed to check. Sasuke sighed, geting up and opening his phone, pressing buttons and navigating to his inbox. He laid on Naruto's bed as he began to listen.

_"You have one new message."_ The automated voice said.

_"Sasuke...It's Gaara"_ The familar voice floated into Sasuke ears. His breath hitched, his heart beating fast. _"Look, I'm really sorry. We need to talk. Please? Come to BlackWidow tonight. I need to see you. I've even got tickets to the balcony room. I guess I'll see you there..._

_I love you."_

_Beep_

"And you're going now?" Naruto said as Sasuke pulled on a leather vest over his fishnet shirt, tying the ribbons up the front.

"Relax, I'll only be gone for an hour or two. I'm just meeting up with a friend." Sasuke said, penciling some eyeliner on his eyes. Naruto rolled his, tapping his foot.

"Fine, but don't come home too late, and you better be alone. I don't wana wake up with two guys in my face." Sasuke huffed.

"I'm not going there on a booty call, asswipe." He said, Naruto sensed his hostility and backed off.

"Just be careful."

Why was Sasuke even going to this stupid place? He thought that to himself as he drove downtown, where the little slice of home - AKA the BlackWidow dance club - resided. Sasuke had been many a time, dancing with his friends. They had always wanted to go into the balcony room, but it was for V.I.Ps only. The thought of actually having tickets to get in was exciting to Sasuke. The club wasn't very crowded tonight, yet the club bounced with music. Sasuke pushed his way through the clubgoers in an attempt to get to the balcony room stairs. But he was stopped by a boy, not much older than himself. He was one of the bartenders on his break.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" the boy asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said tentitavely. The boy swung his arm toward the bar.

"A guy named Sabakuno Gaara is waiting for you." He said, and walked off, his duty furfilled. Sasuke walked over to the bar, sitting down and ordering a drink. Gaara saw him form across the bar and slid next to him.

"Put it on my tab." He said to the bartender, then turning to Sasuke. He smelled so familiar. He gently slid his arm onto Sasuke's shoulder. "You look stunning this evening, as usual." He said, almost in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke continued to give him the cold shoulder, but really he felt himself heating up at Gaara's touch, his smell. He longed to throw himself back into Gaara's arms and cry until he was all dried up.He downed his drink and began on another. "Hey, let's break the ice with some dancing, shall we? Then we can make our way to the balcony room." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, I'll dance." Gaara gently pulled Sasuke onto the dance floor. Sasuke refused to look at Gaara, but that didn't mean he couldn't get other boys to look at him. He bagan rocking his hips, rolling them, bending his knees and perking his butt out. He held his hands in the air, swaying to the music. He felt Gaara slip behind him, placing his hands on Sasuke's hips and rocking his against Sasuke's ass. Sasuke grumbled a little, but everyone seemed impressed by their dancing, so he continued. Sasuke put his hands on Gaara's guiding him. Feeling himself slip into the memories of his past, like little fingers of blind comfort gently encasing his brain, tightening their grip. The alcohol wasn't helping him, either. Gaara's heated body pressed fo familiarly against his own. Wasn't he mad at him? The song faded away, and Sasuke pulled himself away. Gaara, like himself, was breathing heavily from the dance.

"Hey beautiful, let's head on up to the balconey, shall we?" Gaara said, flashing the tickets. Sasuke gave him an ever familiar death glare.

"Alright, and don't act all sweet toward me. I'm still mad at you and you're still a filthy dog." Gaara smirked.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Sasuke followed, hiding his inner mixture of lust and self betrayal. The gaurd let them pass as Gaara handed him the tickets. The pounding of music below was lost as they made their way up the staircase into the blue sound-proofed room. Everything was metalic, the walls were incrusted in places with rhinestones. It was very stylish, more quiet and subdued; the lights were brighter than the black and lasers of the room below but they were still soothingly dim. Once inside, Sasuke ordered another drink from the bar and took a seat next to Gaara, who was enjoying yet another apple martini. How many had he had? How many had Sasuke had? Gaara downed his drink, turning to Sasuke. Sasuke glared from the corner of his eye as he was brought his drink. "Sasuke, you're so beautiful tonight...still so very sexy..." Gaara slurred, obviously drunk. Drunker than Sasuke.

"You're still a sex craized party boy, I see." He said, as Gaara brought him closer in his arms. Sasuke tried to shrug him off.

"Com' on, baby," Gaara said, liquor on his breath as he moved to gently lick the shell of Sasuke's ear, "don't be like that." Sasuke pushed him away, blushing madly and angrily.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He hissed, holding his ear. Gaara frowed.

"I'm making things right, Sasuke. After what happened, I figure if we had sex now-"

"No! We won't have sex!" Sasuke spat, downing the rest of his drink. Gaara tried to pull Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke fought, but the alcohol in his blood and the burning in his loins was fighting against him. Gaara got close enough to gently kiss Sasuke's lips, licking them, bitting them. Sasuke found new strength in the outrage this act insued, and pushed Gaara away once more.

"Come on, Sasuke. I know you still love me. Why don't you just have sex-"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU FUCKED ITACHI!"

--

Asuka: ooooooh! Now we reach the real issue- Gaara had sex with Itachi?! OMGLULZWUT?! What happens next, I wonder??

Reviews are like food for me! Hurry up! I'm famished!


	5. Chapter 5

Asuka: w00t I've got a few things to clear up!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, Naruto secretly owns me...in his basement...

Now it's time for...

--ASUKA ANSWERS!--

Nagini125

2008-05-27

ch 4, Good work. Thanks for the chapter. Where was Naruto's dad in this chapter or does he not mind that Sasuke goes out late? Thanks.

Asuka: Thankew, and that's good question. I guess I might not have made it clear. Gaara said "come tonight" and so it's later when Sasuke leaves, and by that time Yondaime is fast asleep in his footie pajamas. So Sasuke kind of snuck out. Such a bad boy!

cluelessninja65

2008-05-27

ch 4, wow i never even thought that was possible!! who was on top? poor sasuke!! why wasn't itachi disowned too? what would naruto's father think of sasuke going to a club? please update soon!!

Asuka: Itachi was the seme...but Gaara was on top, if you get what I'm saying. XD And like Sasuke said, "Itachi can do no wrong." even if Sasuke's father knew of Itachi being gay of being attracted to younger boys, which he doesn't, he would deny the whole thing. Unfair, hm? As for Yondaime, he would march right out of his footie pajamas and make Sasuke lift and lift and lift weights. No kidding. He can't have his foster child making him look bad.

The Yaoi Pimpette

2008-05-29

ch 4, Omg Gaara slept with Itachi! I so didn't see that coming! -.-; No wonder Sasuke said that he's friends were dead to him, but I still don't get why he is also mad at Neji. So far Neji doesn't seem like he did anything to Sasuke. o.0

Asuka: Sasuke is mad at Neji, and you'll find out why later ;D

--

**As the voices cry out, falling upon deaf ears,**

**"Oh, why can't you see, if you cannot hear?"**

Sasuke had no idea how he got home that night. He walked into his and Naruto's room crying, stripping down to his underwear and curling up beside the warmth of a slumbering blonde. His stomach was warm and churrning at the same time, but yet he didn't puke. The blonde mumbled in his sleep and Sasuke pulled himself onto Naruto's chest in his drunken haze. He needed comfort. He ran his fingers into the golden locks of hair, and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"Naruto...you're so warm..." he said, planting a kiss on Naruto's cheeks. He closed hs eyes, letting himself drift into the land of sleep in Naruto's arms. Naruto stirred, looking to see Sasuke snuggled up beside him. He sighed. When did he get home? Sasuke mumbled in his sleep, smiling. Naruto smiled back. He looked so sweet. So peaceful. Naruto sighed again, closing his eyes. He was just about to fall asleep as well when he heard a little voice say. "N-Naruto...?" Naruto opened his eyes to find himself staring into deep pools of onyx. "Naruto, I'mm sorry that I...came home sso late. I know you told me not to." He said, slurring. Naruto gave a weak smile.

"It's okay, Sasuke. At least you got home. I was kinda worried about you though," he said, Sasuke cuddled up close, and Naruto could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Are you drunk, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave Naruto a look he'd never seen before. His eyes were full of longing.

"Yeah," he said, taking Naruto's chin "I'm drunk." and with that he planted a kiss on the Blonde's lips, tighting his grip on Naruto's hair. Naruto sqirmed a little, blushing. Sasuke was determined. He gently sliped his tounge past Naruto's lips. Naruto blushed, tentatively giving a little lick back. _"Well,"_ he thought, with Sasuke intwined in his limbs, _"I guess he won't remember."_ Naruto thought, gently returning the kiss. He'd only kissed a girl once, but they were in third grade and it was just a little peck on the lips. He had to admit, he _was_ a little curious. Sasuke ran his hands all through Naruto's hair, feverishly kissing Naruto as if his lips were precious oxygen he couldn't live without. Damn, Sasuke was a great kisser. Sasuke let his hands travel down to Naruto's butt, squeezing it. Naruto then broke the kiss.

"We can't, Sasuke. You're drunk, and I shouldn't be kissing you. I like girls."

"Fuck, I'm ssorry..." Sasuke slurred. "I'm drunk, and you're so hot...who cares about chicks? Let'em rot for all I care. I just wana kiss you." Sasuke said, returning for another kiss. Naruto gently pushed him away.

"Sasuke, you don't know what you're saying." Naruto said,

"Yess I do! You're jusst afriad, cuz' you think yer dad will hate you if yer queer. But he's just an ass. It'ss okay to be gay. And even if yer not, it's okay to kiss a guy every oncce and a while. It'ss okay to be able to explore with a friend...a really sexy friend. Did I ssay yer hot as fuck? God, I'd tapp that." Sasuke said, smiling in his drunken stupor. Naruto surpressed a laugh.

"Just go to sleep, Sasuke. We'll talk in the morning."

"Can we fuck in the morning? I'm really horny after that clubb, babycakes." Sasuke said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Ummm, sure...but you have to go to sleep." Naruto said, crossing his fingers. Sasuke smiled, planting a kiss on the end of Naruto's nose.

"H'okay, baby..." He said, snuggling once more onto Naruto's chest and drifting off to sleep.

Sasuke mumbled, opening his eyes. The sun shined too brightly, and his head was pounding. Ugh. He turned over, finding himself facing a slubmering blonde. He couldn't help but smile a little. Naruto looks so sweet when he was sleeping, and he smelled so good. Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke, burring his head in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke could feel is slow, even breath on his skin. He felt not only his head, but his heart pounding. _"Oh, shut up, stupid heart_." Sasuke thought to himself, blushed and trying to shake it off. Naruto groaned, turning over and stretching his limbs. He smacked his lips a few times and yawned, turning to face Sasuke.

"Morning, drunkard." Naruto said in a half-teasing way. "How do you feel?"

"Ugh, like someone tried to bash my head in with an iron bar." Sasuke groaned, holding his head. "When did I get home...?"

"Around two. I forget. You're lucky my dad never found out. He would have killed you." Naruto sighed. "Ya' know, I was worried about you." Sasuke blushed upon hearing this.

"Y-you did?" He asked, feeling his heart in his throat. _"Shut up, heart! That's Naruto, damnit! Dobe!_" Naruto snickered.

"Yeah, I'm responsible for your butt. You get in trouble, so do I." Naruto said, smiling sheepishly, brushing his hair back. Sasuke growled.

"Hn. Dobe." He said. He flopped back, a little too fast, and his stomach did a flip-flop. He shot back up, which was not the smartest idea in the world, and he could feel his stomach coming up. "Oh, no."

"Oh no?" Naruto said, looking at Sasuke.

"Oh, no!" Sasuke said, covering his mouth and starting for the bathroom.

"Oh, no!" Naruto followed, finding Sasuke on his knees and puking his guts out. Naruto sighed, feeling sympathy for the raven. "Oh, Sasuke..." he said, coming up behind him and holding his bangs back from his face. Sasuke was crying now, his stomach burned as the alcohol came back up through his throat. When Sasuke had empied his stomach and then some, Naruto offered him a towel to wipe his face. Sasuke took at greatfully, muttering a thank you in between tears. Sasuke stood and wobbled a bit. Naruto patted him on the back. "You okay?" he asked. Sasuke smiled sadly.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Naruto." Sasuke said, remembering the night before. He felt tears form in his eyes. He tried to choke them back, but they just kept coming. Tears and more tears. Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"You're not okay, are you? What's wrong? What happened last night?"

Sasuke quivered. He blurted out the whole story; tears just kept coming and coming. Naruro gently and ever slowly brought the raven into his arms.

"He slept with your brother...?" He asked, Sasuke nodded.

"He...he..."

--

_"He's staying over for the night." Sasuke said, holding his love's hand, looking up into his elder's eyes. Gaara smiled at Itachi. Itachi just looked on with his ever emotionless eyes, almost indentical to that of his younger brother. _

_"My name is Sabakuno Gaara...a pleasure, i'm sure." He said, extending a hand, gently pirking out his young and supple hips, narrowing his eyes. Itachi ignored him, turning into the depths of the house, followed with a famous "hm". Gaara chuckled. "I think he likes me."_

_"Hn. Who can tell what he's thinking, anyway...?" Sasuke shrugged. Gaara pulled on Sasuke's hand. _

_"Come on, sexy. Let's go up to your room." Sasuke blushed as the redhead pulled him upstairs._

_"uh...a-are you sure? I mean, you just got here and...and..." Sasuke studdered, Gaara ignored his cries. He pulled him into his room, closing the door quietly behind them. Sasuke heard the lock click, and looked into Gaara's eyes, filled with lust. He didn't like that look. It scared him. Gaara stepped forward, cupping Sasuke's cheek and interlocked their lips. Sasuke gasped a little, confused at what to do with his arms, as Gaara ferishly prodded his tounge into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke felt his heart in his ears, his cheeks burning red. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to have sex with Gaara? He could feel Gaara pushing him back, his legs hitting the bed. Another little push and Sasuke fell onto it, their kiss parting for a moment, only to have Gaara reclaim Sasuke's lips as he climbed on top of him. Sasuke cried out a little as Gaara's cold hands began to explore underneath his shirt. Gaara bit Sasuke's lip, whispering for him to be quiet. Gaara gently tweaked Sasuke's tender nipples, already hardening under his touch. Sasuke was dumbfounded. He had no idea what to do or to say or to think. Gaara was doing the thinking for him. He quickly put his mouth to work on Sasuke's neck, nipping and pulling on the creamy pale skin, all the while pinching and rolling Sasuke's nipples between his thumb and forefinger. _

_"G-Gaara! I-I-I..." Sasuke whispered. Gaara's shirt was ridding up; Sasuke felt his stomach against his own, the touch of bare skin was delicious. Gaara rocked his hips against Sasuke's; Sasuke heard him gasp a little as he felt Gaara's erection rubbing against his own quickly hardening dick. Oh God, this was really happening. "Gaara, please...I-I can't do this!" Sasuke said, and Gaara stopped, looking up at him with his green eyes. Sasuke felt ashamed under his stare. He couldn't tell what Gaara was thinking behind his calculating and lustfull eyes._

_"You can't do this? Why?" Gaara asked, sighing as he sat up, still stradling Sasuke's hips. He rubbed his tembles as his unseen brow furrowed._

_"I'm sorry..." Sasuke said, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "I...I'm just not ready yet." Sasuke blinked, his tears escaping from his eyes. Gaara gave him a sad and weak smile, gently kissing both his eyelids and wiping away Sasuke's tears._

_"It's okay if you're nervous, we've never seen each other naked before, after all." Gaara said, gently kissing Sasuke and begining to push him back a little. Sasuke stopped him._

_"No means no, Gaara! I told you, I'm just not ready yet." _

_Gaara sighed, swinging his legs over the side over the bed and standing up. _

_"Alright, Sasuke, if that's what you really want." Gaara said, his voice cold and unreadable. "I'm just gonna, um, get rid of this." He said, patting his crotch. "I'm sure you need to calm down and take care of a few things as well." Gaara said, glancing over at Sasuke's bludge. Sasuke gave him a pleading look, but Gaara simply unlocked the door and walked out of the room. Sasuke cried a little bit, but before he knew it he had fallen asleep._

--

Sasuke had broken from Naruto's arms, and he had taken a cigerette into his mouth and was in the process of lighting it.

"Then what happened? When you woke up?" The blonde asked, looking intreuged. Sasuke blew a puff of smoke and sighed.

"When I woke up..."

--

_Sasuke woke up about an hour later. He was all alone. He got up off the bed and rubbed his swollen eyes. The sleeply walked over to the door and unlocked it. Weird. He could have sworn Gaara had left it unlocked. "Gaara?!" He called into the empty hallway, but no answer. He walked down the hall and halfway down the stairs, looking into the living room. Empty. "Gaara? Okasan? Otosan? Nii-san?" No reply. Sasuke looked out the window to see that his father's car was not parked in the driveway. Sasuke wondered where they had gone? Sasuke crept back upstairs, and he could see a beam of light behind Itachi's closed door. So Itachi was home! Sasuke walked over, turning the door knob._

_"Aniki, do you know where-" But Sasuke stopped. To his horror, his eyes were met with a very naked Itachi and Gaara. Gaara was straddled on Itachi, Itachi grasping his hips and thrusting into the younger child. Sasuke gasped. Gaara snapped his head around and a look of horror also crossed his face._

_"S-Sasuke! This is...let me explain!" He said, jumping off the bed and grabbing his pants. But Sasuke began to back away._

_"How...how could you?" Sasuke said, tears leaking from his eyes. But he didn't wait for an answer. He turned and ran. Ran down the hall and into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He rested his back against the door and bursting into tears. He slid down, resting his arms on his knees and hiding his head. Gaara stood on the other side of the door._

_"Sasuke, please, let me in. I'm sorry." Gaara said, on his knees on the other side. _

_"No! Why did you do this? With...with Itachi! My brother! I...I loved you! You told me you loved me!"_

_"I do love you, baby, I really do. It's just...you made me so horny, and Itachi was there, and..." Gaara said, ashamed. Sasuke began bawling._

_"So it was for the sex?! You said it was okay! You lied to me! You...you just wanted the sex! You cheated on me! You...you son of a bitch!" Sasuke said, Gaara sighed._

_"I'm so sorry..." Gaara whimpered._

_"You're not sorry! You're just sorry you got caught! I don't ever wana see you again! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sasuke said, crying harder than ever. Gaara was silent for a moment. Then he heard Gaara get up and his footsteps going down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door. Sasuke wept and wept, but it did him no good. His emotions felt trapped. Sasuke gripped his hair and screamed, then he got up and grabbed a knife he kept under his bed. He held it to his wrist, hesitated. But, Oh god, he had to get the pain out! He let the knife bite into him, dragging it across his wrist. The crimson blood came rushing behind the blade. But it wasn't enough. He cut himself again. And again. When he was done, he had four different scars on his left arm. He left his tears still running down his face. How ironic, that the knife that he kept to protect himself was now being used to inflict harm. He screamed once again, throwing the blade across the room. It clanked on the floor, and once again Sasuke sank onto the floor. He curled up in the fetal position, grabbing a towel on the floor the wrap his arm in. He cried and cried._

--

--

Asuka: awwww, poor Sasgay! Don't you just hate Gaara and Itachi now? THEY MADE HIM CRY! OH NOES!

But hey! If you gimmie lotsa reviews, he'll feel much better! .


End file.
